One Little Package
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: A One Shot story about Cloud and Tifa; He finds what he wants in one little package. Enjoy! Rated: T, for language.


A little story I decided to write about Cloud and Tifa! Not fond of this pairing but I thought it was sweet. Enojy and Review!! XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor any of the characters (Tho I wish I owned Cloud TT a girl can dream!!)

Enojy and Review!

--

He was staring off into the now darkening sky, thoughts of the past whizzing by in his mind. The fights, the death… He sighed.

He wanted her back; more than anything in this world.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder. " What's the matter?" Her dark, brown eyes showed concern and worry. A knot began to form in his throat, causing him to look away from her. " I have a lot on my mind." She gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes. " That's what you always say." She crossed her arms, a soft 'humph' coming from her. He looked down at her. He noticed how her mouth would become a tight line every time she was angry. He smiled beside himself. He thought that was cute.

'_What…? CUTE!?_' He shook his head. When did he start thinking like that!? She noticed his sudden jerks and gave him a confused look. " What is the matter with you?" He crossed his arms, trying to remain indifferent and indignant. " Nothing," he mumbled, sinking deeper into an invisible shell, " just… things." She looked up at him again, frowning. She sighed again; but it was out of pure saddens and defeat. He turned to her, noticing this. " What…?" " Why do you always act like that?" she asked, turning her head away from him, huddling into herself. He was taken a back; the way she was acting was not like her. She was usually blunt and loud, saying what was on her mind. " You're always so… so depressing." She looked up at him and he silently gasped. Tears were streaming down her face. " I try. I try so badly to help you but you never let me in. You never get out of these depressing moods of yours to let anyone in!" She turned her back on him. " Well fine then. Do what you want." She began to walk away, even more tears streaming from her dark eyes. A gloved hand clenched around her wrist, pulling her back. She wanted to look at him, but fought it; oh, how she fought it. " Tifa…" She refused to look at him. He tried to think of something to say, but his words failed him. " Let go," she demanded, slowly turning to him, trying her damndest to glare at him. He simply shook his head, still unable to think of a thing to say to her. " What do you want from me, Cloud!?" He blinked, then looked down. Dammit, why couldn't he think of anything to say!? She pulled her arm and, to her surprise, she got her arm freed easily. She walked off again, fresh tears coming down. She stopped suddenly when she heard the thuds of his feet behind her. He ran down the cliff and stood behind her. He grabbed her and turned her around to face him, but she kept her face down. She stared at the ground, fighting the urge to look into his blue eyes. " Tifa…" " Don't." She clenched her eyes tight. He surprised her…

He took her into his arms in a strong embrace.

" Love me."

" What…?" She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes widened. His eyes showed a need. A new light was shinning from; something she had never seen before from his eyes. It made her heart skip a beat and brought heat to her face. " That's what I want from you." He tightened his hold on her, burying his face in her hair. " I want you to love me, Tifa," he pulled away. He cupped her face in his gloved hands. " The way I love you." He realized after the words had come out of his mouth that he really meant them. Yes, he loved Aerith; he always would. But he knew she would want him to find someone he could share his love with. Someone who would love him and care for him the way she did. And he found all that he needed in one little package:

_Tifa_.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide. " Cloud…" He smiled, making her heart jump into her throat. That was something she never truly saw on his face; a real smile. " I love you, Tifa." He placed his hand on the back of her head, and pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand meshing into his messy, blonde hair. He put all the need, the want, and the love he could into that kiss. He wanted to show her he meant everything he said. They pulled apart slowly, their hearts beating in time to a new rhythm. He kissed her forehead, and gave her another heart-melting smile. " I'll stop being so depressing," he said on a small laugh, " I promise." She giggled and hugged him. " Good," she said, looking up into his bright, new eyes. The love that came from them to her made tears well in her eyes. " I promise to be there for you whenever you need me, Cloud."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. " I love you, Cloud Strife."

He smiled. " I love you too, Tifa Lockhart."


End file.
